The four gates, choices and decisions
by Celiyan
Summary: Heaven, Hell, Raehm and Ryhoan. Humans, angels, demons and non existences. Choices and decisions, yet you never know if you made the good choice. He has to find away to escape from him, but how? The people around him who call him crazy and a child who should be left for dead aren't helping much either.. ((Warnings inside the AN))
1. The choices you make

**AN 31-07-2013 : Chapter one has been re-written, enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: The choices you make.**

**London, 13 September 1979**

* * *

**One place filled with peace, where the mind and soul of a broken body can come to rest. A paradise, a place without worries. Some people are longing to get there, no matter what. The gate will only open for the ones deserving entrance though. Where the gate precisely leads to? Heaven.**

"Mama, what are you doing.." the young boy said as he stared wide-eyed at his mother, standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes expressed nothing but depression, sadness and hatred, from reasons unknown to the boy.

**The second gate would be hell. A place where you go to when you've done something horrible in your life, such as killing or worse. Nobody, except for Satan admirers, would ever want to go trough the gate to their extreme misery.**

She didn't answer and just looked down, finding the floor suddenly more interesting than everything surrounding her. The boy got more worried and stepped closer, until he saw the glistening metal in his mother's hand, hanging limply at her side. "Mama? Why are you holding a knife..? Knives are dangerous." he asked, feeling his emotions welling up as different thoughts raced through his head.

**Earth, the place where you live until the day your spirit and soul leave the body. The place where you decide your life after the day you die. You're supposed to enjoy living, make something of it, and don't throw everything away.**

She held the knife gently in her hands. One last glance was given to her son before she decided to make an end to her life. As she raised her arm and pushed the knife slowly through her chest, her ribs cracked and blood poured down her skin. Once the metal reached her heart, tears escaped from her eyes as she watched the horrified expression on her son's face. The words 'I'm sorry' were mouthed before she motionless fell down at the boy's feet.

He stared with his mouth agape as his mother committed suicide, right in front of him. As his young mind couldn't suppress what had happened, and not wanting to believe what she had decided, he fell to his knees and held his mother's- now cold- hand and kissed her cheek. A single tear fell- the first moment the boy had slipped out of his big-brother role- and more fell after before he reached for the knife.

It was stained with his mother's crimson blood but he couldn't care less as he slit it across his wrist. His young mind was disturbed by the sight of his lifeless mother, and he couldn't handle the stress he received. One thought raised in his young mind at that moment, and that would be following his mother into death, where they would be reunited again.

**After your death, there are four places to choose from where you'll end up. You either go to the gate of Heaven or Hell, or one of the last two places which are mainly unknown to humanity.**

**One of those places would be for spirits who had been striving to accomplish their most important goal in their lives, but simply couldn't get closer before death took them away. That place, assumed by some on earth, was called Raehm, named by one of the Goddesses of Heaven. **

**On Raehm you either reborn as an angel with pure white wings, or an demon. Some say it lays on the choices you made back on earth, others say it's to be chosen by your natural personality. **

**The second and last one is Ryhoan, named by one of the dictators of Hell. Where you neither enter Heaven, hell or Raehm. Once you enter the gate, your soul, body and spirit will cease to exist, along with your memories. Such as your childhood, love life and everything you've ever felt or seen, everything will be destroyed along with your whole once being.**

**Four choices, yet one to choose.**

Once the blood had been half coagulated and silence had fallen, the door creaked open to reveal a younger boy. He stepped inside and tightened the grip around his bunny-plush's ear as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Slowly, but silently the plush slipped from his grip and fell in his brother's pool of blood, staining the fake-fur immediately.

He dropped to his knees and clutched his now-stained pajama as he held back his tears, trying to comprehend what had happened in the time he had been asleep. Assuringly, his mother and big-brother had done the exact same thing his father had done before. They've committed suicide, but for reasons unknown to him.

* * *

**17 years later..**

**New York, 13 September 1997**

* * *

"It has been a rough time since **the** accident, we know. But could you **please** stop yelling to thin air?" A young woman, assuringly between her twenties and thirties, said frustrated as she stared at the boy sitting across from her. "People might think theres something wrong with you, we have to prevent that they'll take you away from us, so please try to act normal."

The answer she received was a tired sigh, one she had been hearing for at least four years. It was the same routine, everyday all over again. She would tie her mid-length blond hair in a ponytail as she prayed before starting her breakfast, and stare with her green eyes at the boy as he furiously began yelling to the kitchen wall, without any good reasons to it. She would tell him to try to act normal, and he would sigh because she kept asking the same question, everyday again.

They both got tired of it, and both wanted something to change. Seventeen years earlier, nothing seemed to be wrong. The boy grew up without any problems, and without yelling to thin air. He didn't got bothered by the fact his family committed suicide, and that he was raised by an adoption family. But over the years, the boy's actions changed dramatically as he kept hearing a voice in his head. Everyone assumed it was because of the events which had occurred when he was young, but he was sure it wasn't because of that. He got sick knowing nobody believed him, and that's what he wanted to change. Everyone surrounding him wanted him to change his posture and reactions towards others.

Another deep sigh escaped his throat as he spoke up again. "Trying to act normal when a voice keeps talking to you for seventeen years, while nobody believes a single thing I say? I'm sorry, you'll not accomplish that goal in your life." Don't get him wrong, he cares for this woman. But she would never understand what he has been through in all these years.

"There is no voice, you're thinking about the loss of your family again. It's normal for teenagers like you to hear the voices of your lost beloved ones, but you'll get through it." She smiled in response, trying to hide her frustration. "I understand it's hard for you, but it will get better."

She didn't understand a single thing, **not at all**. She wouldn't understand if he explained about the things happening around him; about the voice urging him to make an end to his life, about the paranormal things happening inside and outside the house. **Nothing **at all.

After a while receiving no response, she sighed and stood up. "I'm going to work now, stay inside with the doors and windows shut. If you get scared again, don't hesitate to call the neighbors up." she gave the boy one last glance before leaving the house and locking the door.

Just as she left, the brunette sighed and let his gaze wonder off to the kitchen-clock. Five minutes before twelve, the time hell would break loose. The time the sadistic, ignorant, probably-pedophilic bastard, would be on his worst. Where the voice wouldn't even leave him alone for a single **second **unless he **begged **for it. Even then it was a thousand times harder than normal. He guessed he just didn't had any luck in his life at all. An so was proved as the clock struck twelve.

_"**Hello Ju-chan, I've missed you.."**_

"Oh hell no." he groaned, slamming his head face-first onto the kitchen-table.

* * *

**AN 31-07-2013 : Next chapters still have to be re-written.**


	2. Mirrors are dangerous, apparently

Decided to write a second chapter soon because I already recieved two reviews c: I'm happy 3 Thanks Guest and LaLaLa !

* * *

As the clock struck twelve, the woman went to work and left the boy alone. He sighed deeply as he heard the voice. "Leave me alone," he said as he walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

"_**But Ju-chan.. you know I wont leave you alone until you're here with me."**_

"And where exactly is here? You're just a voice who wont leave me alone!" He snapped and threw a towel over his shoulder, opening the door of the bathroom.

"_**I'm not only a voice Judai, I'm here with you, always had always will be."**_

Judai ignored the voice and undressed. He stepped in the shower and turned it on. As he thought the voice would finally leave him alone for now, it started again.

"_**Ignoring me wont help, you know that.. why wont you come to me Ju-chan? I need you here, come to me.."**_

It took Judai a lot of afford not to yell back at it. It was a voice for gods sake! He couldn't just yell at it, even when he was standing under the shower with no one around. The minutes went by and the voice kept talking to Judai, he just simply ignored it and got out of the shower.

He just finished and wanted to open the door, but couldn't.

"The heck.."

He tried it again, and again, until he finally gave up. "Open the door.."

"_**Don't you like to be in the same room as me, Ju-chan?"**_

"We're not in the same room, you're not even here! Now open the door, I want to get dressed." Judai growled. The voice was getting on his nerves.

It wasn't the first time the voice locked a door and kept Judai within in, but he never succeeded in having a conversation with Judai. Seventeen years long he had tried to get Judai to talk to him, or even better, come to him. But he always refused.

"_**I am.. look into the mirror.."**_

Judai's body stiffened as the voice switched into a serious tone. This wasn't someone talking in a seductive or teasing way, which was new for Judai. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to obey him, but he had always wanted to know from where the voice came from.. so he walked to the mirror.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight in the mirror.

It was a pale boy with teal blue hair and piercing orange eyes. He wore a blue leather jacket which came to his feet with straps attached to his arms. The boy looked twenty-four years old and smirked at the terrified brunette.

"_**See Judai? I told you I was here with you."**_

Judai couldn't do anything but stare into the orange eyes. He couldn't help it, nor do anything about it. It was like he couldn't control his body anymore, which terrified him even more. What was it about this bo that made the brunette so scared? He didn't look much different from the people on earth, except for his pale skin and orange eyes.

"_**And now you can finally see me.. why wont you come to me? Take my hand, and we'll be together."**_

The boy's hand went through the mirror and waited for Judai to grab it. But he never did. "I'm not falling for your tricks.. I don't know how I can see you nor how you can be in my mirror, but I'm not falling for it."

Orange eyes narrowed as he yanked Judai by his shirt until his face was inches away from the brunette. _**"It wasn't a question Judai, take my hand. Or do I have to help you?" **_

The brunette shivered and stared into the others eyes. Why couldn't he move? Was it because he was actually afraid? "Like I said, I wont take your ha-" he was soon cut off as the boy pressed his lips against his. Judai yelped and the other took his chance. He took Judai's hand and pulled him into the mirror.

Judai was surrounded by darkness. For a few seconds, he couldn't see anything but black. He felt someone near him, but didn't dare to move. The other got closer and closer as the time passed until he was standing behind Judai. Though, Judai still didn't move, nor could he. Just like when he stood before the mirror, he couldn't move his arms or legs, and now its the same. Somehow he felt terrified, but he wasn't going to show the other.

"_**Judai, I want you with me.. you only have to do one little thing, and then we can be together forever!"**_

The blue haired man took a knife from his pocket and passed it over to Judai, who could move his arms again. He stared down at the knife.. he remembered it. It was the knife his mother and brother used to commit suicide. How did he get this knife?

He remembered how he stepped into the room and found both his mother and brother dead on the ground, with the knife in his brother's hand. How! How did this man get this knife? He could ask it a thousand times, he wanted to know why.

What if.. what if this man persuaded his mother and brother to kill themselves, could it be that he wanted them to kill themselves? Did it had to do something with him? Was he the reason they where dead? But what about his father? He killed himself to, but with something else then a knife.

"_**One slit, one stab, one stained knife with your crimson blood is enough to make you mine."**_

Judai shook his head. "No," he threw the knife away. "I'm not going to end my life. You've been following me for seventeen years, and you only wanted me to commit suicide so I can be with you, but I don't even know you!"

The bluenette looked hurt and picked the knife up. _**"Then I guess there's no other way then.." **_he paused to let a smirk appear on his lips._** "..make your life a living hell until you finally decide to do it."**_

* * *

_**I eat reviews as breakfast! *Holds up a dogfood-bowl* **_


	3. Nothing paranormal, not at all

**New York, 14 September 1997**

Brown eyes opened as the light shone in his face. Judai laid fully clothed in his bed and couldn't remember what time it was, not what happened. The last thing he knew was that he went to the shower, got out.. and then he couldn't remember it anymore. Maybe it was just a nightmare and there isn't anything to worry about.

He got off bed and rubbed his eyes, letting a yawn escape. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, which meant he had slept for seven hours.. but how did he get into his bed?

He shrugged it off and headed for the door which lead to the living room. He could smell something delicious, and that's when the first thought came up. '**Pancake's!**' He rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where his mouth fell open. The table was filled with pancake's, lot's of them!

"Ah Judai, I see you're awake. What happened yesterday? You where asleep in the bathroom!"

Judai ignored the slightly concerned voice and kept drooling because of the pancake's. He reached his hand out to grab one, but found a silver spoon smashing on his hand. "Ow!"

"Judai, I was talking to you," she said in a angry tone. "You have to be careful, it's not good to sleep in the bathroom. What if you fell asleep during showering? You could've drown!"

Sighing, Judai looked up. Green eyes where filled with concern for the brunette boy. "You have to stop worrying about me so much.. I didn't drown, and I didn't know why I slept in the bathroom. I guess I was very tired and didn't make it to my bed."

The woman shook her head and pointed to the kitchen table. "Sit down, Christian will arrive soon and then we can eat."

Christian.. that's right.. Christian is the one who adopted Judai after the accident. Kyara is Christian's girlfriend, and also considered as Judai's adoptive mother. If he could remember it good, their surname's where Kyara Goldwyn and Christian Huygens. But whenever Christian was nearby, he had to call them mom and dad because they took care of him like he was their real son.

Just as Judai wanted to sit down, Christian walked in. He kissed Kyara's forehead before he sat down on his favorite place. "Mornin' son," he muttered before taking the newspaper out of his pocket and unfolding it. Christian was a typical lazy ass man. Someone who sleeps on his favorite chair standing for the television, with their newspaper on their lap while they fell asleep during watching football ore something like that.

"Morning dad.. can I get my pancake's now?" Judai answered before looking back at the pancake's. He swore to himself he wouldn't eat more then six of 'em, but even he self didn't believe himself. As soon as he received a confirming nod, he took his fork and loaded his plate full with pancake's. Kyara chuckled at his actions while Christian pried for a pancake, it wouldn't be the first time Judai ate them all at once before Kyara or Christian could get one.

"By the way, Judai, we found something in the bathroom. I think it's yours."

Judai looked up as he chewed on the pancake's inside his mouth. He tilted his head to the side to show she had to keep talking.

"It looks like a necklace with a cross chain, but upside-down. You're not a satanist, are you?"

Judai almost chocked when Kyara said that. Did she really believe Judai was a satanist? Of course he wasn't! He believed in god, and he had much reasons for that. Reasons that wont be told for now. "Of course not, why would you think that? Though, I don't think it's mine, I've got no necklaces with crosses."

"Okay, then can you tell me why your bedroom door is full with red painted crosses upside-down?"

Judai blinked. His bedroom door full with crosses upside-down? He would never do that!

"_**You wouldn't, but I would.."**_

"Not you again.." Judai growled, keeping it low so Christian and Kyara wouldn't hear. "I thought you only showed up at 12 o'clock! How can you talk to me at this time?!"

"_**Like I said, I'll make your life a living hell.."**_

Judai's eyes widened. This wasn't good, no, not at all! He couldn't bare the voice when it was 12 o'clock, how could he ever survive this voice all day long?

"Judai, are you talking to someone?" Kyara looked up, concerned. It happened again.. Judai talked to the air. She didn't knew about the bluenette who kept following Judai wherever he goes, she thought something was wrong inside Judai's head.

"Just.. just shut up!" Judai yelled, standing up. He faced the wall, because he thought the voice was coming from there. "Why are you haunting me? Following me? Teasing me? Why cant you just leave me alone? I'm sick of this!"

"_**You know I wont leave you alone.. my precious Judai, I will stay with you until you're back to me. I have to be sure I don't loose you."**_

"Precious my ass, I don't know you! Leave me alone!"

Kyara watched how her 'son' was yelling at the wall. She worried about him, much. But what could she do about it? If Judai still didn't forget about his dead family, there was nothing much to do. But if it was something else, he might be checked by a doctor.. or a psychiatric. Ore maybe a few weeks in a quarantine would help him?

"Judai, for the last time, there's nothing there. You have to stop doing this, people are complaining about you!" Christian said as he had enough of it. He laid his newspaper down and faced Judai. "They tell us you're a crazy kid, that we should've never adopted you and that it was a big mistake. Please Judai, try to act normal.. ore else we'll have to show you the consequences.

"_**See this Judai? They don't even believe you! They think you're crazy, do you really want to stay with these two? You're much better off with me, if you just-"**_

"-Shut up." Judai stared blankly at the wall, ignoring Christian and cutting the bluenette's sentence off. He was tired of this, but he wouldn't give in. He won't let the bluenette win.. he has to find a way to get rid of him, and quick.

* * *

I eat reviews as breakfast!


	4. Books, books, and oh books

Judai is a dumbass, we all know that. Why? Oh you'll see x3 Thanks Haou Judai 4Ever for the reviews, I really appreciate them C:

* * *

**New York, 20 September 1997**

A week had passed by and Judai had started the research about the bluenette who kept following him. So far he didn't found anything, but he did found out what the necklace was which laid in the bathroom a few days ago. The necklace was to prevent him to go the heaven if he would die. He didn't know how a necklace could stop him from entering the gate's of heaven, but he was glad he found out.

He walked towards the library, one he didn't check out, and also the last one. They had old newspaper from more then hundred years ago, and books about many subjects. He slid his fingers over the book titles until his eyes fell on one book with a article from the newspaper of 1468.

"**Fire in New York, many deceased and wounded."**

**12 October 1468**

"_**We've lost many precious family and friends, but we have to keep going." Is what Jehu Anderson, one of the few survivors of the fire, said after his wounds where healed. As far we could find out, the fire had started at 12 o'clock in the afternoon and burned down most of the village. Children and elder had died in the fire while others where trying to save themselves. It seemed a hopeless case for everyone who had lost someone in the fire, but after a few days the fire stopped and ashes where spread around the place's buildings used to stand.**_

Judai stopped for a moment. 12 October 1468.. a fire.. he had never heard of that. And who was that Jehu Anderson?

_**When our journalists where interviewing the survivors, we came back to Jehu Anderson with a very interesting story. "When the fire started, my lover was inside. I ran into the houses and searched all over for him, but I couldn't find him. When I realized I searched in vain, I made my way out of the building I was in and tried to accept the fact he wasn't here with me anymore." Our journalists had tried to know more about the fire, like how it had started, but nobody found out. **_

He looked through the book and found another article, but this time it was another year.

"**Unknown activity's in New York."**

**5 July 1480**

_**On 3 July dead body's where found on the street. Each body had a knife in their heart, and laid on their backs. Their hands where covered in blood, probably because they tried to get away from the one who did it. Each victim had brown hair and brown eyes, nobody knew why they got killed, but they knew the murdered was after anyone with brown hair and brown eyes. Though, some people think they found something which would lead to the reason why they got killed, it says that-**_

Judai raised an eyebrow. What did these people found out? He wanted to know. He didn't know why he was that curious, but maybe.. maybe he would find out why the bluenette was after him, some way.

_**'Each victim had brown hair and brown eyes'.**_

**New york, 21 September 1997**

Since Judai had found the articles yesterday, he kept searching for the murderer, and what the people found out. He had looked into every book in the library, but he just couldn't find the other half of the article, or any other article or book who said anything about it. It seemed like anything after 5 July 1480 was vanished from earth.

Then it stuck him. '**Jehu Anderson.**'

He didn't know why but new this guy had something to do with it. Jehu lost his lover in the fire from 1468, what if his lover had brown eyes and brown hair? It would explain who the killer only wanted to kill these people. But then again; Why would he want to kill them? It just didn't make sense!

"_**Ju-chan?"**_

Oh no.. not now!

"_**It looks like you're searching for something.. where are you looking for?"**_

Judai shook his head and placed the articles back in the book. He stood up putted the book in his backpack before walking out of the library. Though, the voice didn't go away, he wanted to know what Judai was searching for. Maybe Judai decided to find a way to get to him? He would love that.

"_**Oh I get it! You're looking for a way to get back to me.. I knew it, you just wanted to keep it a secret for me!"**_

And just as he thought back about the things the voice said before, a idea struck into his head. The voice kept saying Judai had to come back to him.. maybe..

"Did you lost a lover?"

It was silent for a few seconds before the voice chuckled mischievous. _**"Of course not Judai, you're here. Just because you can't see me now, doesn't mean I've lost you."**_

Judai's body stiffened. He didn't dare to move a finger. Did he just say 'Just because you can't see me now, doesn't mean I've lost you'? What did he mean with 'now'.. and even better then that, why did the voice think Judai was his lover? He shook his head again and sighed before sitting down and getting the book out of his backpack.

"_**Ju-chan, why wont you answer me? And what's with that book? Why did you ask if I lost my lover?"**_

"12 October 1468." Judai said out loud as he had the first article in his hands. "Why didn't I see it before..? Jehu Anderson lost his lover in the fire, a few year later almost everyone with brown hair and brown eyes get killed, and you keep saying that I'm your lover, and you knew my name ever since I've seen you without telling you once! You're him, you're the killer! You're the one who lost his lover, and now you see me as him! You've been following me all my life because you thought I was him, you are-"

"_**Yes, I'm Jehu Anderson."**_


	5. These aren't my memory's! Are they?

I'm officially addicted to this fanfiction. I can't stop writing! Ah well, Judai will find out more why the Bluenette is after him!

* * *

"_**What's wrong Judai? You seem surprised."**_

"How cant I be? You're the one who killed all these people and haunted me for almost my whole life! Why did you killed them? And why wont you leave me alone!" Judai snapped. He just couldn't believe that he found out who the killer was from 1480..

"_**Why I killed them you ask?" **_The voice stopped for a second. **_"Because I was looking for you. I tried to go on after I thought you died in the fire, but I just knew you weren't gone! I kept searching for you all these years, and every time I thought I found you.. it was a faker like everyone else. Brown hair and brown eyes, but they weren't the one I searched for.. so I killed them."_**

He just killed them.. because they weren't the person he searched for. This man.. he was sick! "I'm not your lover! Stop saying you where searching for me, because I don't even know you!"

Judai couldn't help but shiver as he felt something on his shoulders. He managed to look behind him, but didn't saw anything, which made him shiver more. The voice didn't said anything, and Judai kept feeling something on his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "If you're the one touching me.. stop it." He got no response.

"_**I've waited so long Judai.." **_The voice sobbed.**_ "So long, and I finally found you.. but you cant even remember me."_**

So now the bluenette thought Judai lost his memory's? Great, just great.

"**_But I know you still love me, you just have to remember it! Please, come to the mirror, I'll help you.." _**The voice asked, no,**_ pleaded._**

Again, Judai lost the control of his body, just like before in his house. In the center of the library stood a mirror, Judai didn't know why but his body brought him over to the mirror. When he looked into the mirror, he didn't see anything. But when he looked again, the bluenette was standing behind the brunette with his arms wrapped about his shoulders.

Judai turned his head to look behind him, but again he didn't saw anything. He looked back into the mirror and saw the bluenette smirking. The reflection of the bluenette in the mirror changed, he was now standing in front of the brunette and held his hand out for the other to grab.

"_**Take my hand Judai, I'll help you remember everything.."**_

As Judai unwillingly grabbed the hand, he fell his eyelids close and felt his conscious floating away. He fell forward, right into the mirror as the bluenette caught him in his arms. The bluenette smirked at the, now unconscious, boy in his arms and walked further into the mirror until they where surrounded in darkness.

**_-*-_The four gate's, choices and decisions_-*-_**

Judai slowly woke up as he felt something warm and soft beneath him. As he got up, he wasn't in the library anymore. It was a dark room, and from what he could see, he was in a wooden bed. He stood up, walked over to the door and tried to open it, but his hand went transparent through the door.

He took a step back, and the door flew open, revealing a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"_Judai!, come back here!" _another voice said. It was a blue haired boy which ran after the brunette who just came in. Judai stared at the two, not knowing why they didn't see him standing there, why the bluenette called the brunette Judai and why he couldn't open the door.

"_Leave me alone, I need some time for myself." _The brunette answered as he buried his head in the pillow. Judai didn't know why, but found that the boy on the bed was almost an except copy of himself.. brown hair, brown eyes, heck, even his body was the same as his!

"_No Judai, just because of what happened doesn't mean I have to leave you alone. It's not the end of the world, you know that." _The bluenette said as he sat down next to the brunette and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"_I know it's not.. but I can't believe what happened.." _the other sobbed. _"My father committed suicide.. what can I do? Jehu, please.. don't leave me alone, not like my father did.. I love you, stay with me." _

Judai felt his heart break at the moment the brunette sobbed into the bluenette's chest.. and about the mention of the brunette's father who committed suicide, just like his own father. He felt so lonely back there..

His mother was gone with his brother, and he was left behind with his father. After he left his father alone for a minute and came back, he found his father dead on the ground with a revolver in his hands, blood leaking out of the back of his head.

"_Judai, I will never leave you."_

Judai felt weird.. it was as if he remembered this moment somehow. It seemed familiar..

"_You couldn't help it, your father just had too much stress which made him pull the trigger.."_

His head ached and his heart beamed faster.

"_I know.. but I can't believe he's gone now." _

Judai sank to his knees, his eyes closed unwillingly, and he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness again. He tried to stay awake, wanting to know why this scene was playing in front of him. Until it hit him. The bluenette.. Jehu was his name.. which meant this happened when Jehu was alive.. so this brunette.. was Jehu's lover!

"_**Do you remember it Judai? Do you remember when your father committed suicide and you wanted me to comfort you?"**_

Judai closed his eyes, ignoring the voice as he felt too sleepy.

"_**Do you remember it Judai.. do you remember it?"**_

Shaking his head violently, Judai opened his eyes again. He was back into the darkness where the bluenette had him dragged into earlier.

"I.. I remember."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GET A JUDAI-COOKIE! Home-made! No poision!


	6. Why would he do this?

I really feel bad for uploading this late.. and also for what happens in this chapter. It has character death.. so yeah.

* * *

Judai couldn't keep his own memory's apart from the scene he just saw. The brunette who had been sobbing about the loss of his father was exactly the same when Judai lost his own father. Though, when his father committed suicide, his brother was the one to comfort him.. it wasn't Jehu.. or was he? It was more then ten years ago, how could he ever remember everything in detail? And now he had seen the scene which played before him, he didn't even know if the things he remembered were true.

"_**I wish I could show you more.. but now you finally remember that you're mine. Mine precious Judai.."**_

He felt sleepy again, he didn't know why. He felt two arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a embrace. As the other kissed his cheek, Judai fell asleep, laying in the arms of the now smirking bluenette.

"_**Mine, and only mine." **_

**New york, 22 September 1997**

"Judai! Judai wake up! Come on boy, what happened to you.." a voice mumbled as the person tried to shake Judai's shoulders in order to wake him up. But in vain, he didn't woke up.

Christian, who had found Judai in the library, sighed deeply before picking the unconscious brunette up in his arms. Judai had been missing for a whole day, and he and Kyara had searched everywhere. When they finally found Judai, he was asleep in front of a mirror in the center of the library. Nobody which worked in the library noticed the sleeping brunette, until Christian came and searched around, and that's when they found him.

"Come on! I'll make you fried shrimp if you wake up.. anything you want." he tried again. Again, no response. Normally when he said he would give him fried shrimp, Judai would jump up and run to the kitchen, but this time he didn't even move a finger. By the third time he had more luck.

The brunette slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around, he wasn't in the dark place anymore but back in the library. He looked down and saw someone held him up, so automatically turned his head to the one who held him up. "Christian?"

"That's dad for you. And you worried us sick! Why didn't you come home yesterday?" Christian frowned, Judai turned his head away. He thought back about what happened when he was with the bluenette.

"I guess I fell asleep.."

Christian sighed and sat the brunette down on the ground. It was the second time Judai fell asleep on a weird place, maybe Judai was sick? Maybe that would also explain why Judai kept yelling to something which wasn't there.

"Judai, it's the second time you fall asleep on a place anywhere besides your bed, whats wrong with you? Are you getting sick?"

Judai shook his head and didn't reply. He knew why he ended up sleeping in weird places, but Christian wouldn't understand. Nobody would. Every time he heard the voice, he kept yelling at it, and the only thing Christian and Kyara could say was 'Don't yell at things that aren't there, act normal'. Little did they know that there was indeed something, but they couldn't see or hear it. Judai could hear it, but they didn't believe him.

It has been this way ever since Judai found out about the voice. In the first years he didn't think much of it, it was sometimes that the voice called for him, and that was it. After ten years, he began talking to Judai, and in the years after that it was nonstop talking when Judai didn't want it.

"It's nothing, lets go home."

Once again Christian sighed. Judai picked up his backpack and they walked out of the library. The library wasn't far away from their house, so it wouldn't take long to get back. It was quiet on the streets and shops where closed. Some people where out on the street, but from Judai could see there where only four persons. As Judai looked around, they didn't see nor hear the car behind them which drove with full speed. Christian and Judai crossed the road without looking and the car drove faster then before, until..

Silence fell.

Christian laid on the ground, not moving.

The car had hit him, and didn't stop to look what he had hit. Judai couldn't say anything as he looked down at his 'father'. He sunk to his knees beside Christian.

"Christian..?"

He didn't answer and just laid there on the ground. Shaking his shoulders, Judai tried to wake him up. Christian couldn't die from this.. no, Judai forbid it. People where surrounding the two as Judai stopped his movements. He didn't care about the people around him, he wanted Christian to wake up. He already lost his father, he didn't want to lose another again.

From everywhere where sounds of people calling the ambulance and police, and some tried to pry Judai off of Christian. Which was hard because Judai didn't want to let him go. It took them some time before they finally had Judai pulled of, and could move Christian to a saver place.

After the situation finally became clear for Judai, he didn't know why it happened. Slowly, Judai looked up until he saw his reflection in the windows of a nearby store. And just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he saw orange eyes staring at him.

"Is this kid okay?" A voice behind him said.

"I don't think so, he didn't talk since the guy over here got hit by a car.. maybe it didn't get through him?" another one said.

"Maybe the guy didn't get hit by the car on purpose, maybe the kid pushed him in front of the car!"

How could these people actually talk on a time like this? And why would someone even think Judai tried to kill his adoptive father? These persons.. no, he doesn't have to care about them, the only thing he has to care about on the moment is Christian.

But what if Christian wasn't the one who was supposed to get hit.. what if Jehu wanted Judai dead?

* * *

Sorry if it all went a bit too fast, but yeah.. I never actually wrote character death, so please forgive me? c":

Also: Thanks for all the reviews favourite's and follows I got! I'm glad people like my fanfic c:

Aand laaaast:

Anon (Guest): Thank you so much for your nice review!

Darknoir99: Thank you for the favorite and follow!

LaLaLa (Guest): I actually don't know what a giga twister means, but I'm currently working on getting my chapters better then normal c: Also, of course you still get a Judai-Cookie! *Give's one* You already get one because you reviewed! And I eat reviews!~


	7. Institution! Only solution?

A new chappy! I feel kinda bad after I wrote this.. but I hope you guys like it xD

Oh yeah; LaLaLa (Guest) I can't explain how much I appreciate your comments! I actually LEARN about it! I also have to say, that since I live in Netherland, we don't get really good English lessons. We learn how to speak English, and learn English words, but not when to say Judais or Judai's so I'm glad you told me. Though, I wish I could talk normally to you without ... being in the authors note. Oh, here's your Johan-Muffin!

* * *

**New york, 29 September 1997**

It was a week ago since Christian got hit by a car. After many times questioning if Christian would make it, they began doubting about it, until they heard from the hospital it was over. Christian was no more, and Judai lost a second father, because of **him**.

He knew from the moment he saw the orange eyes, that Jehu was the one who did it. He somehow made the driver sleepy or something, and then Christian got hit. Also, Jehu didn't appear since the accident, and Judai didn't hear a thing of him. Was he going to pop out of nowhere? That would be unlikely, but he could expect everything from him.

The clock struck twelve and Judai looked around the living room. No sound was heard, not even the sound of Kyara cooking or the raindrops falling outside. Not the sound of the wind blowing through the branches of the trees, or the footsteps splashing in the rainwater on the streets.

It was all too silent for Judai, this silence wasn't normal. Kyara should be cooking right now, and it should be raining, so why couldn't he hear it?

"_**It wasn't supposed to happen."**_

Judai sat up when he thought he heard something. He looked around, but didn't saw anything. It couldn't be the voice, since he had been quiet all week.. but if it wasn't Jehu, then what could it be?

"_**It wasn't supposed to happen.. it wasn't supposed to happen."**_

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Judai asked. Again, silence fell. Sighing, Judai made his way upstairs to his room and sat down on the bed. He still didn't hear anything except for the echoing word's 'it wasn't supposed to happen' in his ears.

"_**It wasn't supposed to happen.. I didn't want to hurt you.. It wasn't supposed to happen."**_

Sighing again, he stood up and walked over to the human-size mirror. He looked at his reflection, and saw that behind him sat a bluenette on his chair, muttering 'It wasn't supposed to happen' all over again.

The bluenette looked up until orange eyes met brown, and a smirk appeared. He immediately stopped muttering when he saw Judai in front of the mirror, and it didn't take a second before Jehu stood next to him, hugging him.

"_**Ju-chan! I thought I hurt you, are you mad at me?"**_

It took Judai a few seconds before realizing that the bluenette stood next to him again. Jehu had ignored Judai for a week, and now he stands next to him after repeating constantly 'it wasn't supposed to happen'?

"Jehu, explain why you killed Christian."

Jehu's smirk disappeared and got replaced with a smile. Judai didn't trust his smiles just how he didn't trust it when Jehu smirked. Though, Jehu's smile on the comment he just made only proved more that Jehu was the real reason Christian died.

"_**It wasn't supposed to happen, Ju-chan." **_He stopped before continuing. **_"I wanted to help you getting closer to me, but he was in the way. And because the car hit him instead of you, it hurted you, I didn't want to hurt you."_**

Judai stared in the mirror as if he had seen his most nightmare. He didn't move a inch and forced himself not to listen to the voice anymore. Jehu was really planning on killing Judai. Well, Jehu had talked about helping Judai getting to him more then this time, but he didn't do anything. This time he actually did try to kill Judai, which surprised him a lot.

As the words echoed through his mind, he didn't notice Kyara walking upstairs and calling for him. He didn't even hear her, and kept staring at the mirror intensely.

"_**The next time I won't make a mistake, and will get you back to me, I promise."**_

Judai's eyes widened, he breathed heavier then before and knew his heart was beating faster. He wasn't safe anymore. He had to get away, somewhere Jehu cant reach him, but where?

"Judai!" A voice was heard behind him, and he finally turned around. Kyara stood behind him with worry written over her face. He didn't reply to her, he was to deep in thoughts to think about anything else then escaping Jehu, and fast.

"_**And when you're back to me, I'll never let you go. I'll stay with you and make sure nobody will harm you.."**_

"Leave me alone!" Yelling, Judai turned back to the mirror and broke it into a million pieces. "I don't want to be with you, just leave me alone.." he didn't sound angry anymore, more desperate.

Finding out a spirit from years ago thinks he is his lost lover, seeing something horrible and close to his own memories happen, Christian which had died, and hearing the bluenette want's to kill him for real now is just too much for Judai to bare. Much things happened in such short time, and he couldn't think for anything to do, it was too much.

Kyara on the other hand didn't know anything about this. The only thoughts she had, was that there was something wrong with Judai, and it got worse every day. Even she didn't know what to do anymore, and because Christian wasn't here with her anymore, she had to think of a solution alone. She had thought about bringing Judai to a institution for a long time, but Christian never wanted to leave Judai in such a place. Judai wasn't crazy, and didn't deserve to be putted in such a place, is what Christian always told her. But after all what happened, it seemed the only solution for her.

She had to bring Judai to an institution, unless someone could do anything about Judai's problem.

It would've been much easier if Christian was still with her, he was the sane one of them. Christian always knew a solution, even if he had to take some time to think about it. He even had a solution for Judai, about his 'problem' but didn't told them. But even when he had told it, it wouldn't have helped, unless he knew a way to get rid of Jehu's spirit.

"_**And when they do harm you, I'll make them pay for it! Burning them, cutting them open, anything.. for you."**_

"Leave me alone!"

It had to be done, Judai had to be send to an institution, and fast.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated! And tips are welcome! Help me improve my writing-skills! You'll be praised with a Johan-Muffin or Judai-Cookie c:


	8. That's a lot of spirits

Okay, my laptop was being a bitch. Internet didn't work for three hours, and I had to submit this. I just HAD to. Why? It's 12-12-12! Heheh.. I love that date. Back to the chapter: You remember chapter seven, where Kyara wanted to send Judai to a institution.. well, you can guess what happened. It's not much talking, more about information about the characters. (Which wont play a main role, so don't get to attached to them! XD)

Have fun reading!

* * *

**New york, 7 October 1997**

So there he was, sitting in a 'bedroom'. At least, they called it a bedroom. It was a simple room with white painted walls, a small white bed, a desk and a chair. That was all. A small window was just above the desk, and the sun shone through the bars.

Judai had been here for more then a week, and it didn't help him at all. Of course it wouldn't. How would a institution, where people thought he was crazy, help Judai to get the voice out of his head? It was impossible.

Anyways. The people around here where stupid, but nice. They listened to Judai although they knew he wasn't good in his head. At least, that's what their bosses had told them. Sadly, they believed it, because Judai wouldn't have been the first one who saw and heard things which weren't there. For example, there was a little blue haired boy called Sho Marufuji, which had been talking to his dead brother Ryo Marufuji ever since he died. He talked hours to his brother and believed Ryo really was standing there, talking back to him. Judai felt sorry for him. It would've been hard for him to loose his brother, just how Judai had lost his family.

But besides the little Sho, there where more persons who said they could talk to their death relatives or friends, or just see spirits they didn't know. Another example would be Asuka Tenjoin. Asuka saw, according to her story's she had told Judai, two spirits. One of them was her dead brother Fubuki Tenjoin, which died in a car accident just like Judai's adoptive father Christian, and the other was a girl she never met before. Though, she knew the girl's name was Rei Saotome, and used to live in the house Asuka lived before she got brought to the institution. Rei was horribly murdered by her boyfriend Marcel, which Asuka didn't knew the second name of.

After Judai had heard the story's of Sho and Asuka, he began doubting if the spirits they saw would be the same as Jehu. But according to both of them, they where relatives, except for Rei. And when Asuka had told him about Rei being murdered, she hadn't told anything about Rei bothering her.

Putting all the story's together, it seemed that almost everyone in this institution saw spirits, just like him. Sho Marufuji saw his dead brother, Asuka Tenjoin saw her brother and a little girl, another boy from the institution, Daichi Misawa, said he heard voices in the back of his head, and so on.

Though, after everything he had heard, he found the story of Hayato Maedo the most interesting. The boy didn't look handsome or smart, more like a lazy over-weight person, but he had a good heart. Hayato had been bullied on school for almost his whole life after he told his so called 'friends' he heard animals talking to him. Not just normal animals, but koala's. That's what caught Judai's attention. There where many story's about people seeing spirits of humans, but never_** koala's**_.

Anyways, after Hayato had told people about his 'gift' to hear koala's talking to him, they began throwing things at him, give him mean nick-names, and so on. At first, it wasn't that bad, until they started hitting him. Hayato kept up with it for a few years until he was sick of it and did things a person would never be proud of. Don't get me wrong, he had never did anything to someone else.. but he did it to himself. After his father, Kumazo Maedo, found out what he did, he immediately began worrying about his son, kept asking questions, and then send him to an institution, in hope to help him to get rid of his bad thoughts about self-harm.

Judai had talked to Hayato for what it seemed hours that day, and Judai didn't mind at all. Other days Judai had been talking too, but to people who weren't as talkative as others where. For example, there was Jun Manjoume. He lived together with his two brothers Chosaku and Shoji Manjoume, but when things didn't go right, they send him away. Jun didn't talk much, that was already known by everyone. Some of them got a few sentences out of him, but that was it. They knew his name, and the names of his brothers. Judai though, knew more. He asked the people who worked around there what was wrong with Jun, and they told him more then he actually wanted to know. Now he was thinking about it, wasn't it their jobs to not tell 'patients' about other patients?

Anyways, Jun's brothers Chosaku and Shoji where two businessmen who worked twenty-four seven. They left by telling Jun how 'unbelievable stupid' he was, and made sure it hit him in the heart. After it went on for a few years, Jun got a depression and eventually it developed into self-harm. Though, when the brothers Chosaku and Shoji found out, they felt horrible for what they did to their little brother, and made an end of the pain they caused Jun.

The woman Judai was talking to back then didn't want to say more. Judai already thought what they did, but didn't bother to much about it. What he knew is that Jun wasn't happy with his life, and hes not even trying to get back to his normal life, and social contact. Jun had been in this institution for at least two years, and in these two years he had only said 'I'm Jun'.

As far as Judai could remember, these where the people he had met here. There where lots more, but they where too 'dangerous' to talk to. Apparently, these people didn't only saw and heard spirits, but they actually **did **what the spirits wanted them to do. Horrible things like killing and stealing, and the worse part was yet to come; they couldn't do anything about it. Judai had been told to come to the mirror a few times by Jehu, and on that moment he lost control of his body, so he knew how these people would've felt when they where forced to kill and steal. It's just horrible.

Something else then the 'patients' in this institution, was that nobody **really **understood the problems everyone had. They indeed listened to everyone, but they never believed their story's. They didn't believe that their patients really saw and heard spirits, they thought they had some kind of sickness, or just where crazy, like they said Judai was.

The clock struck twelve, Judai looked up from his bed. After thinking about everything that happened these days, he had forgotten about the time. Jehu would show up in a minute, just like he always did. And if Jehu could read Judai's thoughts, what he probably really could, the voice spoke.

"_**Ah Judai, have you been waiting for me?"**_

"No, leave."

Judai was lucky that there where no mirrors inside the room, ore else he would've, besides the voice, also seen Jehu's body, and he really wasn't in the mood to stare to that smirk until he finally left. Which could take hours, really.

"_**But Judai, why would you want me to leave?" **_Judai knew Jehu was pouting, although he couldn't see it.

"How many times do I have to say I don't want to hear you?"

"_**Like a million, but I know you don't mean it."**_

Judai groaned. "Let's take the million, and multiply it with seventeen." Seventeen million times. He had to say it more then seventeen million times, and Jehu never stopped. Will he ever stop? Probably not.

* * *

It's longer then it was supposed to be, but that's not something bad. Also, you might see this as out-of-character, but to be honest; how would you react if your brothers made you feel depressed, which lead to self-harm, and put you in a institution? You would not be your normal self and be a arogant bitch. He honest. Sure, theyre not real people, but I give them the emotions of REAL persons. So if someone complains about any character being out of character, read this again and you'll understand. Otherwise; Why would you still be reading?

Also; ALL THE NAMES ARE IN JAPANESE! If you dont know the English names, go on google, search for Yu-gi-oh GX characters, and then you'll find a page where the english and Japanese names are.

Alsoalso: I LOVE REVIEWS! I seriously love them. *hint-hint* :D


	9. Another death

I feel horrible after writing this. Just like the last chapter XD Currently listening to Leather Shoes by LittleKuriboh ~ Damn, that guy is amazing!

* * *

Five hours. He had to listen five hours until Jehu finally shut the hell up. He missed diner twice, and didn't had time to talk to anyone, only because of him. He promised Asuka to drop by, but apparently Jehu would be pissed if Judai went to talk to someone else while Jehu was talking, and when Jehu was pissed, he wouldn't leave Judai alone for the rest of the day.

It was 7 o'clock and he was tired as hell. Who wouldn't be after five hours non-stop listening to a annoying spirit who thinks your his long lost lover?.. not much people actually, since there are not many spirits like Jehu on the earth, that was something he was sure about.

Just as Judai was about to lie down, a faint knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Judai sighed, sitting back up. The door opened, revealing a rather small bluenette. He closed the door behind him and sat next to Judai on the bed, looking at his feet.

"Hey Sho, something wrong?" Judai asked as Sho kept silent. This wasn't like Sho, not at all.

"Well.. a patient managed to get something sharp, and made a end of his pain." Sho whispered. "And that patient.. was Jun."

Judai's eyes widened, only to soften when he saw the pain in Sho's eyes. As far as Judai knew, Sho came in the institution at the same time as Jun, which meant they had known each other for two years. Of course, Jun didn't talk at all back then, but he did had some kind of friendship with Sho. First Sho's brother, and now his friend Jun.. it would've been hard for Sho to hear that Jun made a end of it. Just why happen these things to good people?

"Sho, I don't know if you ever found out why Jun was here, but I know the reason. He was treated terribly by his two brothers, so badly that he got into an depression, which led to self-harm. I think hes better off in heaven, he didn't even want to pick up his old life."

Sho nodded slowly before giving Judai a small smile. "I guess hes better off now." he stood up and slightly opened the door. "Thanks Judai, thanks for telling me.." and with that, he left. Sighing, Judai laid down and stared up the ceiling. He closed is eyes and slipped into unconsciousness as he eventually fell asleep.

Only to wake up in a place he didn't recognize.

It looked exactly the same as the time Jehu pulled Judai into the mirror. It was dark, and Judai couldn't see anyone nor anything. If it was Jehu's doing, then it would have a meaning to bring him back to this place. If it wasn't because of Jehu, Judai hoped it would be a dream. He looked around, and still found nothing but darkness. What was the meaning of this all?

_The only reason Jun committed suicide because he found out you knew what happened to him. You're horrible._

Wait.. who said that?

_First you let Christian die, and then Sho's friend Jun? I thought you where better then this._

Judai frowned, looking around. He didn't recognize the voice.. or did he?

_What would Kyara think of you? After putting you in an institution, I bet she hates you. Or maybe she had always hated you and just wanted to get rid of you! It would make total sense, like there would be anyone in this world who wants to be friends with a __**murderer**__. I'm surprised Sho is still hanging out with you, maybe he feels pity for you._

Now it was just getting irritating. Judai wasn't a murderer, and he didn't let Christian and Jun die. It wasn't his fault. Christian got murdered because of Jehu, and Jun because he didn't want to get back to his life anymore.. wait, Jehu! How could he forget about him!

"Jehu, if you're the one trying to get me all depressed, then too bad, its not working."

He didn't get a answer though, instead, two arms where wrapped around his waist from behind. _**"Why would you think I was saying those things, dear?" **_He grinned mischievously, whispering into Judai's ear. _**"I would never hurt you physically or mentally!.. at least, not when its not necessary."**_

"Then who is saying these things?" Judai frowned, apparently able to push Jehu away, and turned to him. "And why cant I wake up from this dream? It's annoying me."

"_**You're saying these things Ju-chan, this is what you're thinking about. You consider yourself as a murderer because your dad and friend died, and you think its your fault. This are your thoughts talking about yourself." **_Jehu explained like it was nothing. But it definitely was to Judai. Did he really think about himself that way? Wouldn't he knew it if he was talking about himself like this? It didn't really make sense. He didn't remember a moment when he would think these things either. Jehu was playing tricks on him, he was sure about it.

"That may be true, but then again, why don't I remember any moment I thought about those things about myself? If these where really my thoughts, I would've known. I don't, so you're lying." he answered. Jehu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. _**"So you don't trust me?"**_

Who would trust a spirit who popped up from the moment his parents and brother died, talked to him for more then seventeen years, pulled him into a mirror and killed his adoptive father? Nobody would, and neither did Judai. "No, I don't trust you. And I will never trust you."

"_**What a shame." **_Jehu disappointingly shook his head. **_"Though, most of these thoughts are really true. You think it's your fault that they're dead, admit it. You know I'm not only a voice in your head and a spirit who appears some times, I know when you're thinking about these things. It's because of the expressions on your face."_**

"Explain."

"_**In the seventeen years I had.. followed you, you where cute and never complained about anything, and you where never sad. On the day your father pulled the trigger, a few tears left your eyes. It was on that moment when you where really heartbroken. And when your mother and brother died, you had the expression of guilt all written over your face." **_Jehu took a deep breath. **_"When your father died, you felt like it was your fault because you left him alone for a minute. When your mother and brother died, you said it WAS your fault because you weren't there to stop them. And that's why I know you think its your fault your dad and friend are dead."_**

"Alright. And now answer my other question; why can't I wake up?"

"_**Because, my dear Judai, your nightmare just began."**_

* * *

For the people which wont understand: After it said 'Only to wake up in a place he didn't recognize.' he 'woke up' in his dream, hearing his, apparently, thoughts. Well.. according to our dear Jehu. (Nobody trusts him though.. poor guy)


	10. Abandoned hospitals Not funny

Another chappy! Hope you all like it!

* * *

When Jehu told Judai the nightmare just began, he was awfully right. It wouldn't be a nightmare to anyone else who would see the things Judai had seen, but it certainly was a nightmare to him. The scenes where his mother and brother laid dead on the floor where playing in front of him, it looked so real.. then the moment when Christian got hit by the car, and the moment Sho told him about Jun, was Jehu really trying to depress Judai? Because if he was, his attempts really showed affection.

The scenes went on, how it seemed like, for hours, until Jehu decided it was enough. With a single flick of his fingers, Judai woke up in his white room. He had never loved this room this much after his horrible nightmare. So, Jehu wasn't only following him in life, but now also in his dreams. Just fucking great!

He kicked the blanket off of him and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Even though he got some rest, he was still tired. He looked up as someone behind the door yelled 'diner!' en disappeared again. Must have been Asuka. He stood up, got dressed and went to the 'diner room', it looked more like a school cafeteria, but that didn't matter as long as they didn't had the food you get at school.

Asuka and Sho where sitting at the end of the table, both a cup with soup in their hands. Daichi and Hayato had soup as well, but where sitting at the other end. In the middle was the woman which Judai was the 'patient' off, apparently every employee got a patient to take care of whenever something was wrong. Emi Ayakuwa was her name, she was nice and pretty, but like the others, never believed Judai's story's. You could see her as an kind of 'tutor' who 'teaches' you to be 'normal'. Seriously, tutor, teaches and normal couldn't be put into one sentence. You cant teach anyone to be 'normal', so Emi was here only to talk to Judai.

So not only Judai, but the rest as well had tutors like Emi. Sho's tutor was Daitokuji, a nice man, but like Emi, didn't believe his story's. Jun's tutor used to be Cronos, but since Jun passed away, Cronos was Hayato's temporarily tutor. And Asuka's tutor was Jim Cook, someone who actually believed parts of her story's, which made him the first tutor in the institution who believed something of their patients story's. At last, Daichi, which had Kenzan Tyranno, a younger tutor.

Some of the patients got attached to their tutors, some didn't. Emi was nice, but nothing more to Judai. He didn't had any bond with her, and didn't want one. Emi knew almost every detail of his life, and he didn't like that fact. Kyara had sent so much information about him to the institution, that they knew too much now.

"Ah Judai, take a seat."

Judai looked up as Emi smiled warmly and gestured to a chair across of her. He sat down and looked around. He didn't quite understand something. Jun had just died, and everyone acted like nothing happened. Even Sho looked like his normal self, while he was Jun's real friend. And just as he mentioned Sho in his thoughts, the small bluenette moved to the seat next to him.

"Judai, are you alright? You look pale.."

"Didn't had much sleep." Judai said, looking at his plate, still filled with food. He wasn't hungry after everything which had happened, he could eat later.

"Oh, alright. By the way, have you heard the news? Two young girls and a boy our age had died this week, they said something about a murder, but they weren't sure. I thought the two girls where called Junko Makita and Momoe Hamaguchi, I don't know the name of the boy though."

This actually caught Judai's attention. "Did they find the murderer?"

"Nope, the police had found the two girls nearby in a abandoned hospital after being missed for two weeks. They found the boy later on locked in a closet, but they didn't knew he was missing. The three where horribly killed by whoever it was, I hope they get the culprit fast."

Well, that's not something you want to hear. Two girls and a boy getting killed in an abandoned hospital.. what where they even doing there? Police should be sure nobody can get into abandoned buildings.

"Why wont we look for the culprit?" Asuka said as he popped up behind Sho's back. "I mean, Rei was murdered too, but she knew the culprit, her boyfriend, went to jail. I think those three poor souls would like the culprit in jail too."

Sho and Judai looked at her as if she was crazy, which is somehow funny because they're in a institution.. anyways, there wouldn't be any way to get out, nor would anyone allow them to. Judai sighed. "Asuka, we're here because they think we're sick and crazy, do you really think we can just leave like its the easiest thing in world and go after a murderer? Its like.. suicide!"

And just then a smirk appeared on Asuka's face. "Jim is the sweetest, yet dumbest person here in the institution. I got his keys when he wasn't watching, and he didn't found out. We'll just sneak out, look for the culprit, and then go back. So we wont get the police after us, and they wont search for us. And maybe if we find the culprit and put him in jail, they'll see us as hero instead of crazy people. 'cause we all now what we see is real, and we're not imagining it."

Both Sho and Judai sighed deeply before giving her a nod. "If we're in it, you'll promise us never to do this ever again only because Rei got murdered. Yes?"

"Promised."

**_-*-_The four gates, choices and decisions_-*-_**

Standing in the dark hallways, Asuka Sho and Judai faced the exit. Asuka opened the door with the stolen key, while Sho and Judai looked around to be sure nobody found out they where gone. The three walked out of the building towards the abandoned hospital and made sure they wouldn't get caught on the security cameras. Damn, those things where everywhere.

It took half a hour before they reached the hospital. It was closed only a year ago, so it wasn't completely destroyed or anything like that, lets just say it still looked safe for them to go in.

"Who's going first?" Sho shivered, looking up at the building. "I'm not going first, I've never liked hospitals, even if they're abandoned."

Judai shook his head, sighing. "I'll go."

Breaking the door open, Judai walked in, looking around. It didn't look different from other hospitals, except for the fact this one was as dark as hell. The electricity didn't work, so they had to do it with the flashlight they brought with them. As soon as Judai walked in, Asuka and Sho followed and examined the hallways of the hospital.

They couldn't believe a hospital who had been closed for only a year could look like this, nor that it almost looked like something in a horror movie, now they hoped nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Before anyone complains about the fact they got away from the institution that easily: My mother had been in a institution because there was something wrong with her (she's alright now), so I visited her once a week. The institution she was in, looks just like a normal 'house' but for more persons. A institution is NOT a jail, which means they're not locked up as prisoners. Just to let you know, that's why it was easy to get out. (And about the security cameras? They just avoided them.)


	11. We do not approve

I FINISHED CHAPTER ELEVEN. Wow. I'm so proud of myself. I was like: 'Noooh, so much tests this week! I'm not gonna make iit DD: ' And then BOOM, I did it. I've done all my school work, AND a new chapter. Which was irritating me, much. I kept being stuck, but I finally made eet! Do I deserve a review for the hard work? ;u;

* * *

They left the institution to go to a abandoned hospital, how could this ever end well? The answer would be; never. And of course Judai forgot about Jehu, who didn't appear since 12 o'clock. And just like every other time Jehu didn't appear, something was going to happen.

Nothing happened yet though. The three where still walking around, but didn't find anything, so decided to go to the room where the two dead girls where found. Judai doubted if it was smart to go, but Asuka wanted to go, saying that Rei wanted to look around. Of course Rei was just a spirit following Asuka, but somehow Asuka really cared about Rei.

Asuka walked in and turned around to face Sho and Judai. "According to the news, this would be the room where the kids where found."

"Maybe we should go, I have a bad feeling about this.." Sho shivered, taking a step back. "I mean, what if the murderer is still around? You haven't even thought of that."

"_**It would be a shame to get killed by such a disgusting human."**_

Judai raised a eyebrow, turning around, but there wasn't anyone. "Did you hear that?" he asked, turning back to Sho who looked just as confused as him. "I heard someone."

"Sorry Judai, I didn't hear anything."

"_**Already forgotten no-one but you can hear me? Such a forgetful cutie."**_

Okay, so Jehu was back, wonderful. Like it wasn't worse enough to be in a hospital people where killed. Judai groaned, walking out of the room. "Lets just go, we might be in trouble if they see we're gone. Also, I don't think we'll find that murderer, and even if we do, how could we ever get him to prison?"

Sho nodded, following him. It took a few moments, but Asuka eventually followed them. She had a disappointed look on her face, but what could he do about it? If the murdered really was still around, they could never catch him, so they'll bring their selves in trouble.

"_**I wouldn't go that way if I where you."**_

Ignoring Jehu, Judai kept walking. He knew the exit was this way, so why wouldn't he go that way?

"_**Warned yea."**_

And just as they walked into the last hallway to the exit, Judai regretted that he didn't listen to Jehu. In the middle of the hall was a body of a boy of the institution, laying still on the ground. His shirt was slightly ripped apart, covered with red-ish stains. He didn't move, nor breath. Taking a closer look, Asuka gulped and stepped back.

"T-that guy! That's Mitsuru!"

Judai blinked, kneeling besides the body to feel his pulse, but didn't feel any. "If this is Mitsuru Ayanokouji from the institution, I wonder how he got here. Anyways, he's not going to wake up.." Judai looked down at the boy, standing up. "It looks like someone had ripped his shirt apart, and stabbed him with a knife, multiple times."

Sho sighed, looking down. "I cant believe it, again someone I know isn't here anymore." it surprised him, but it also surprised him a lot how Judai could stay that calm. There's a dead body in front of them, and Judai is handling perfectly with the situation. No yelling, screaming, crying, nothing.

"What should we do?"

Both Sho and Asuka looked up as Judai bend down to pick the boy up, ignoring the blood leaking from the boys chest. "We cant leave him behind like this, and we have to know what he was doing here. And who did this to him."

Asuka nodded, walking over to the exit, but the door didn't open. It was the same door they used to get in, so how could it be locked now? Anyhow, they had to get out fast. "It's not opening, we have to find another way to get out."

Shivers went down their spine as they heard soft noises behind them. It was exactly like a horror movie; they get in, find a dead body and cant get out. But what the difference is between real life and horror movies, is that people in real life actually think of a way to get out, instead of exploring the whole hospital.

"Look, if Mitsuru is killed, it could be by the one who killed the other three. So if we want to stay alive, we'll have to find a exit, now." Judai looked around him. "Maybe we can find something hard to break open the door. There must be something somewhere."

Sho nodded. "We could split up and search, we'll find it faster."

"_**Wow, does this boy have any brains at all?"**_

Ignoring Jehu's complainant, Judai shook his head. "If we split up, the chance is bigger we find him. If we stick together, we can prevent trouble."

"I think I saw a metal pipe in the room we where earlier, its from an heater, but it seemed loose enough to break off." Asuka said, pointing back to the hallway they came from. "If I remember correctly, it was room 401, so lets go."

Nodding, Sho and Judai followed Asuka back to the room, only to find it locked like the exit. If someone was trying to scare them, then their mission was accomplished. Judai tried to open some other doors, but they where all locked, and they couldn't break the door open with only their feet and hands. A second way to escape could be the window, but then again, the scattering of broken glass could be heard from far, especially thick glass like this.

"So, the doors are all locked, so we're stuck with a dead body?" Judai groaned. "We should have never come here, we knew there was a murderer somewhere nearby."

"Look, Judai, just keep calm.. we'll find a way to get out. And the reason why we got here, was because of the murderer. You knew we where going to the hospital to look for him and send him to prison. If you already knew this wouldn't go well, then why did you came along?"

Judai sighed deeply, laying the body on the ground. "Because I care about my friends, and don't want them to get hurt. And now we're locked in, the worse thing that could happen right now."

"_**Well Judai, this isn't worse. The worse is yet to come, this is going to be funny."**_


End file.
